Las Fantasías de…
by milady.potter
Summary: (YAOI - LEMON DURO) Nuestros protagonistas se conocieron por el chat en una sala gay, en donde comenzó su gran aventura, para después conocerse en persona y pasar de un fin de semana gozando entre la cama y la bañera. Disfrutando se sus cuerpos de la manera menos imaginada para uno de ellos. Protagonistas Desconocidos: ¿Adivinaras quiénes son…?
1. I ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

**Advertencia: **La historia no es mía, es de "Anónimo" (Al final sus datos)... Además los personajes del anime de Naruto le pertenecen a su propietario el Sr. _Masashi Kishimoto_...

Y esta historia es sin fin de lucro. Por qué no soy ni dueña de los personajes ni de la historia. Solo de las adaptaciones y modificaciones de la historia original.

* * *

**I. ¿Cómo nos conocimos?**

**Resumen del Cap.: **Nuestros protagonista iniciaron a conversar por medio de chat en una sala gay, en donde rápidamente congeniaron muy bien, al ser uno pasivo y el otro pasivo.

Toda esta historia inicio cuando uno de nuestros protagonistas entra a una Sala de Chat para Gay y apenas entro, se abrieron rápidamente muchas ventanas privadas, pero después de un rato de estar platicando, fue eliminando todas y cada una de ellas, por distintas razón. Él no encontraba nada que le llamara la atención, pero cuando ya se iba a salir se abrió una nueva ventana privada...

**Sharingan:** _¿Que andas buscando? _

**Rasengan:** _Un poco de diversión._

**Sharingan:** _Sí es eso... ya la conseguiste_.

Luego continuaron las preguntas de rigor en una conversación normal para conocerse mucho mejor.

**Rasengan:** _¿Cuántos años tienes?_

**Sharingan:** _40 años... ¿Tú cuantos tienes?_

**Rasengan:** _38 años. ¿A qué te dedicas?_

**Sharingan:** _Abogado... ¿Y tú?_

**Rasengan:** _Medico. ¿Eres gay?_

**Sharingan:** _No, soy bisexual y más activo que pasivo._

**Rasengan:** _También soy bisexual, pero me encanta más ser pasivo. ¿Eres casado?_

**Sharingan:** _Estuve casado, actualmente divorciado y tengo dos hijos. ¿Y tú?_

**Rasengan:** _Divorciado también, pero solo tengo un hijo. _

**Sharingan:** _¿Has tenido relaciones con un hombre antes?_

**Rasengan:** _Si, estuvimos un tiempo de pareja pero, ya todo ha terminado._

**Sharingan:** _Yo también he tenido relaciones pero nunca en pareja establecida. Solo por un tiempo más o menos prolongado._

**Rasengan:** _¿Por qué?_

**Sharingan:** _No quiero estar en pareja por razones del que dirán y por mi familia e hijos, te puedes imaginar el mal que les haría a mis hijos, si se enteran que su padre es un puto._

**Rasengan:** _Tienes razón, pero mi hijo sabe que soy bisexual y me apoya en todo, ya que él también lo es, y entre los dos nos apoyamos mutuamente._

**Sharingan:** _Que suerte tienes Rasengan. _

**Rasengan:** _Además actualmente es más normal ser homosexual y mejor visto que cuando está más joven._

**Sharingan:** _Tienes razón, pero todavía no estoy listo para decirle a mi familia y mucho menos a mis hijos. ¿Eres afeminado?_

**Rasengan:** _No para nada. ¿Y tú?_

**Sharingan:** _Tampoco. Y en la cama... ¿cómo eres?_

**Rasengan:** _De todo, soy un zorro más degenerado en la cama papito. ¿Y tú?_

**Sharingan:** _De todo también, pero menos ser penetrado._

**Rasengan:** _¿Te han penetrado en alguna ocasión?_

**Sharingan:** _Si, una sola vez y no me agrado, me dolió mucho y eso que mi compañero no tenía un pene grande más bien pequeño. Desde esa experiencia no quise saber más nada. Tú me dices que eres pasivo, pienso que haríamos un gran faje. _

**Rasengan:** _Tienes razón, tú activo y yo pasivo, la combinación perfecta para un buen faje._

**Sharingan:** _¿Cuando fue que te penetraron por primera vez?_

**Rasengan:** _Estaba creo que, en el escuela secundaria. Con un compañero hicimos intercambio, él primero me la metió y luego yo a él._

**Sharingan:** _¿Te gusto?_

**Rasengan:** _No, me encanto._

**Sharingan:** _¿Cuánto tiempo lo hicieron?_

**Rasengan:** _Hasta que terminamos la secundaria. Y dime tú... ¿Cuándo fue tu primera experiencia?_

**Sharingan:** _Fue con un compañero abogado, duramos como 2 años con relación sin compromiso, hasta que se fue el país. Pero yo siempre de activo en todas las ocasiones que estuvimos juntos._

**Rasengan:** _Me encantaría que me penetraras, me estoy enamorando de ti._

**Sharingan:** _Todo a su tiempo mi ZORRITO descarriado. _

Cuando nuestros protagonistas estaban más deseosos del uno al otro, se fue la luz en una parte de la ciudad, que les prohibió continuar esa maravillosa charla.

Al siguiente día nerviosamente entro de nuevo al chat gay a buscar el Nick de su amigo y cuando lo encontró lo llamo por una ventana privada, y bloqueando las demás entradas para no ser interrumpido.

**Rasengan:** _Hola Sharingan._

**Sharingan:** _Hola mi zorrito descarriado, ¿Cómo estás?_

**Rasengan:** _Bien mi amor. ¿Qué paso ayer?_

**Sharingan:** _Un corte de luz. ¿Cómo pasaste la noche?_

**Rasengan:** _Muy caliente, pensando en ti... te amo. Me tuve que hacer una paja y me comí toda mi lechita pensando que era de tus entrañas. Te amo, quiero ser tuyo, quiero chuparte hasta dejarte los testículos sin leche y comérmela toda._

**Sharingan:** _Tengo unas ganas locas de estar contigo, mi ZORRITO para penetrarte y dejar tus intestinos inundados de mi semen, tanto por el culo como por la boca, dejarte ese hoyito rosadito que tienes todo florecido y cogerte hasta que piedad piedad._

**Rasengan:** _¡Ay!... haces que el culito se me haga agüita. Te deseo, te amo y te adoro. Dame todo tu pene por donde quieras, dejarme la boca y el culito hecho mierda... penetra. Lléname el culito y la boca de tu néctar tan deseado por mí, lo quiero sentir en mis entrañas y quiero, mejor dicho deseo saborearlo._

Así siguieron platicado y conociéndose por medio del chat y también por E-mail, ambos estaban cada día más emocionado por hacer realizar sus fantasías. Se encontraron por casualidad para la felicidad de los dos, ya que uno al ser activo y el otro pasivo ayudo mucho a que esta relación de un inicio como desconocidos terminara por más que amigos o eso esperamos.

**:::::... ****_Continuará_**** ...:::**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Espero que les guste este nuevo fic que les traigo, que me gustó mucho porque inicio en una sala de chat como muchas relaciones actuales hoy en día.

No pongo quieres son los protagonistas de este fic, por qué espero que alguien adivine quien es el _Activo/Sharingan _y quien es el _Pasivo/Rasengan._

Bueno, nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga **_Milady Potter._**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto._

_De esta historia no tengo su permiso, ya que no hay ningún dato del autor, pero solamente prestada y aquí pongo los pocos datos de ella, si alguien saber quién es su autor original y me puede dar sus datos para pedir permiso oficialmente... me encantaría. Además el correo que dice al último de cada capítulo no responde._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Autor: LGUIYERMO)

**Titulo Original: **Mis fantasias con Manu (I)

**Publicada: **19 de marzo de 2003

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** mis-fantasias-con-manu-i/


	2. II Un Duro Encuentro

**II. Un Duro Encuentro **

**Resumen del Cap.: **Después de días chateando sobre sus diferentes fantasías que tenía cada uno de ellos, fue el momento indicado de conocerse en persona el abogado y el médico.

* * *

En este nuevo episodio, era el momento adecuado para que nuestros protagonistas se conocieran. Iba a ser la primera ocasión de conocerse en persona, _Rasengan_ vive en Chiba, Japón y _Sharingan_ en Tokio, Japón a 47.7 kilómetros, una distancia considerable que los separaba de casi una hora de camino.

**_De: _**_Rasengan_

**_Para: _**_Sharingan _

**_Asunto: _**_Amor voy a llegar el día viernes a las 8 de la mañana. En el hotel Konoha y me quedare hasta el domingo por la noche. Espero verte ahí. Te amo._

Por medio de este E-mail _Sharingan_ se enteró que _Rasengan_ llegaría a su ciudad y que se hospedaría en el hotel Konoha de 5 estrellas, y estaría 3 días y dos noches con él. Pero había un problema...

**_De: _**_Sharingan_

**_Para: _**_Rasengan_

**_Asunto: _**_Zorrito voy a estar contigo pasadas de las 7 de la noche, ya que todo el día viernes tengo muchos compromisos de trabajo que no puedo cancelar. Te veo en él hall de la entrada para poder conocernos mi Zorrito._

Con estos E-mail ambos estaban muy nerviosos y sobre todo ansiosos de conocerse, y así comenzar con el juego de amor y lujuria que había surgido entre los dos. Además que ambos se imaginaban cualquier cosa que pasaría ese primer momento en conocerse en persona... ¿Cómo sería su relación sexual?, ¿Si se gustan?, ¿Si le gustare?, ¿Si serian felices?, ¿Si no se desilusionaran?... ya que nunca intercambiaron fotos, y si brindarían por el amor prometido en el chat, y muchas más preguntas que surgían en sus cabezas por los nervios de conocerse en persona por primera vez.

Llego el viernes y _Sharingan _a las 5 de la tarde, comenzó a prepararse para él, se bañó, afeito, perfumo con su mejor fragancia "bien macho", se puso un slip que le resaltaba el miembro, pues era muy ajustado y su culo solo lo tapa un hilito, después se puso una camisa, su mejor corbata, y un traje bien varonil. Miro el reloj y era las 6:30 de la tarde, bajo del departamento a toda prisa y corrió a buscar su automóvil que se encontraba en la cochera, salió de prisa y a las 6 con 55 minuto ya se encontraba en el hotel Konoha.

Estaciono su auto y entro al Hall, no había nadie pero iba bajando el ascensor y oh su sorpresa que al abrirse las puertas, sale un hombre muy hermoso y se acerca mirándolo, ambos se ver y quedan petrificados, pero...

- **No me digas que eres ****_Sharingan._**

- **Si el mismo. Me llamo Uchiha Fugaku.**

- **Namikaze Minato, un gusto conocerte**.- decía tímidamente _Rasengan_, agregado en voz muy baja.- **Ere muy bello, más de lo que me habías contado. Te quiero Fugaku, quiero más que antes ser tu Zorrito descabellado.**

- **En verdad, no pensaba que eras muy lindo, hermoso, todo un adonis**.- decía Fugaku con una gran sonría.- **No en vano descargaba toda mi leche en tremenda pajas, cuando platicábamos y después cuando me encontraba solo en mi habitación me hubieras visto**.- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo.

Después de eso, fuero al bar del hotel y pidieron dos sake, ya sentados en una mesa lo más retirado de los demás huéspedes, se pudieron a platicar un rato...

- **Minato porque no dejas el hotel y nos vamos los dos a un departamentito que tengo en la costa.**

- **Pero, ¿Y tus hijos?**

- **Están de viaje, se fueron a Osaka a visitar a sus abuelos.**

- **No será un inconveniente para ti.**

- **No ninguno Minato, al contrario estaremos los dos solos y nadie nos molestara.**

- **Bueno, pero los gastos corren por mi cuenta, ok**.- dijo con una gran sonrisa el rubio.

- **Ok, vas a ver qué bien nos la pasamos Minato**.- dijo Fugaku levantándose del asiento para acompañar al rubio con la recepcionista del hotel.

Minato saldo la deuda y fueron a la habitación a recoger la maletas, al entrar no aguantaron más y se unieron en un beso muy apasionado, jugaron con sus lenguas y, Fugaku le comenzó a doler mucho su pene pues estaba a mil y sobre todo por estar aprisionado por el Slip, casi se rompe el hijo dental que entraba entre sus nalgas.

Luego de unos minutos se separaron...

- **Minato ya vamos a tener tiempo para más**.- comentó el pelinegro agitado al separarse del rubio.

- **Bueno, bajemos y vamos al departamento**.- dijo medio enojado, pero sabía que en el departamento del pelinegro estaría mucho mejor.

- **Si, y de paso vamos al supermercado por provisiones.**

- **Está bien, porque no creo que salgamos de tu departamento**.- comento con una gran sonrisa el rubio guiñándole el ojo al mayor.

Cargaron las maletas y salieron del hotel, unos minutos después ya estaba comprando las provisiones, y no paso ni media hora cuando ya estaba yendo a la casa de Fugaku.

Después de unos 15 minutos ya estaban entrando el departamento...

- **Minato si quieres nos podemos dar un buen baño para refrescarnos**.- sugirió Fugaku dejándola las maletas en la sala.

- **Bueno**.- fue todo lo que pudo dejar el rubio algo nervioso.

- **Prepárate, mientras que prendo el boiler (Termo Tanque).**

- **Ok.**

Una vez prendió el boiler, el pelinegro fue a su habitación y se encuentra al rubio solo con una tanguita roja y el hilo dental bien tragado entre sus maravillosas pompis.

Al verlo así, lo volteo sobre la cama y luego...

- **Siéntate y desnúdame con tu boca.**

Minato parecía un maestro en desnudar a los hombres, casi todo lo hizo con sus dientes y poco con sus manos, hasta que el pelinegro se quedó solo con su slip azul y al ver esto...

- **Que parado de bulto que tienes, ya me lo quiero comer**.- comentaba al mismo tiempo que se saboreaba el rubio.

Minato no dijo más nada y voltio a Fugaku, utilizando sus dientes para corto el hilo dental del slip azul del pelinegro, mientras este, noto que la presión que ejercía en sus 22 cm de carne bien parado salió de la tela que lo aprisionaba como un balazo y el slip cayo solo al piso.

- **Hay papito que linda arma tienes para tú zorrito**.- exclamó alegre el rubio.

- **Has lo que quieras con ella**.- contesto Fugaku.

- **Quiero saboréala de poco. Quiero gozarla y que tú también goces. Quiero que sepas como se la traga tu zorrito descarriado**.- decía Minato observando más de cerca el pene del pelinegro.- **No quiero perderme ni una gota de tu jugo pre seminal ni de tu semen**

Minato tomo el pene de Fugaku entre sus dos manos y descapullo el glande que no estaba circuncidado y lo comenzó a lamber toda la cabeza y con la punta de la lengua escurría el ojetito del glande, estuvo jugando como cinco minutos, pero...

- **Pará**.- dijo el mayor bajándole el slip al rubio que dejando al descubierto un miembro no muy largo pero si gruesa.

Al ver ese pene el pelinegro, tiro al rubio sobre la cama y comenzaron a realizar un 69 inolvidable para los dos, luego de unos minutos Fugaku sintió en su boca que se llenaba de semen que se lo trago y saboreo, guardando una parte del mismo en su boca, al mismo tiempo que él acababa en la boca de Minato.

Ambos se sentaron enfrente del otro para fundirse en un beso mezclando su semen que habían guardado en sus bocas, formando así un exquisito cóctel de sus propios néctares de amor, como si sellarán un amor eterno.

Después de eso, se levantaron de la cama para irse a bañar. Un rato después de estarse bañando en la bañera se tranzaron nuevamente en un nuevo 69, pero en esta ocasión también se mamaron el ojetito en unos besos negro muy apasionado.

Al terminar se vistieron y salieron a cenar, de vuelta al departamento de Fugaku se desvistiera de nuevo... _pero esa es otra historia._

**:::::... ****_Continuará_**** ...:::**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Que a mi parecer es muy ardiente y apasionado pero al mismo tiempo tiene su parte romántica.

Si soy honesta no he leído las continuaciones de la historia original, yo también, como ustedes voy a ir enterándome de cómo van las cosas entre estos dos personajes, en el mismo momento que las esté modificando y adaptando.

Bueno, nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga **_Milady Potter._**


	3. III Una Noche de Insomnio y Lemon

**III. Una Noche de Insomnio y Lemon**

**Resumen del Cap.: **Durante toda la noche gozaron entre los dos, con sus lenguas, bocas, manos y cuerpos. Se divirtieron mucho con sus perversiones y nuevas experiencias.

**Advertencia: ****_Lemon Fuerte y con mucha perversión._**

* * *

Luego de la cena en un restaurante coqueto del centro Minato, Tokio, de nombre Hokage., Retornamos al departamento y nos pusimos cómodos quitándonos la ropa y quedando en slip.

- **¿Deseas toma alguna bebida?** - preguntó Fugaku.

- **Si, una cerveza está bien.**

Fugaku se dirigió al refrigerador y tomo una de un litro y dos vasos. Y cuando regreso a la sala, Minato ya había encendido el televisor, y estaba viendo un canal de porno, en el cual mostraban a un trio gay en acciones comprometidas. El pelinegro le entrego un vaso al rubio y se sentó en él apoya-brazos del sillón donde se encuentra sentado él, haciendo que Minato le rodeara con su brazo la cintura de Fugaku y con su otra mano le sobara el miembro, esto paso por varios minutos. El pene el pelinegro ya estaba por estallar.

- **Levántate un poco que te bajo el slip**.- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa traviesa en su boca.

Fugaku obedeció sin decir nada, mientras que Minato le bajo el slip, y ya con el miembro de pelinegro de fuera comienza a masturbarlo en forma lenta y divida, le corre el prepucio dejando al descubierto el glande y ese fue el momento que le paso su lengua llena de saliva.

Con esto el pelinegro estaba en el cielo en cada una de esas envestidas, así estuvieron como media hora para luego tirarse a la alfombra del piso, para realizar un descomunal 69 alternado entre chupa sus penes y el ojete del culo, teniendo ambos una corrida bestial. Luego de limpiarse hasta la última gota de sus sémenes, se quedaron un rato más tirados en la alfombra del piso en un merecido descanso.

A los pocos minutos Fugaku comenzó a jugar con sus dedos en el hoyito del rosadito culo de Minato y esto lo pene a mil, pidiéndole que le introduzca todos sus dedos, en ese momento...

- **Con lo que te voy a hacer té sorprender, pero en cuanto no te gustes me paras**.- dijo serio Fugaku pero con una sonrisa para darle confianza a su amigo.

- **Ok, dale nomas que yo me aguanto cualquier cosa de tú parte papito**.- contesto el rubio coquetamente.

- **Bueno, espera que voy al baño a buscar una crema y regreso.**

- **¿Para que la crema?**

- **Para que no te duela tanto y goces más, mi Zorrito.**

- **Pero, ¿Que me vas a hacer?**

- **Todo a su tiempo, pero será en tu culito.**

- **Bueno, dale pero si te pido que pares, tú paras**.- dijo Minato serio.- **Tú me los prometiste.**

- **Claro que sí, mi zorrito descarriado. Pero vamos a la habitación para estar más cómodos.**

Así ambos se levantaron del piso, para dirigirse a la recamara, mientras Fugaku fue al baño y tomaba la cremita, Minato ya se encontraba acostado boca abajo sobre la cama.

Al ver esta hermosa visión, el pelinegro comenzó untando un dedo con crema y se lo introdujo suavemente en el hoyito del rubio, esperando un momento para comenzar el mete y saque, hasta que...

- **Papito méteme más dedos.**

Así que Fugaku comenzó a meterme dos, tres, cuatro y cinco de sus dedos en el rico culito del rubio.

- **Más, más papito**.- pedía desesperado y entre gemidos Minato.

En eso el pelinegro le saco todos sus dedos del culito hermoso del rubio.

- **Bueno, ahora viene lo mejor para tu, lo vas a aguantar**.- dijo Fugaku comenzando a untarse toda su mano en la cremita.

- **Si mi vida, de ti cualquier cosa. Te amo.**

**- ¿Estás listo?**

**- Si, dale, que estoy ansioso de la nueva experiencia que me quieres dar**.- dijo Minato emocionado.

Fugaku cerró el puño de su mano y comenzó a introducirla en el culito del rubio, mientras este grito desgarradoramente del dolor y al mismo tiempo de gozo.

- **Dale mi amor, así... pero despacio, hasta que el dolor se me transforme en placer**.- dijo en un solo suspiro Minato.

Fugaku le introdujo su mano hasta llegar a la muñeca, había desaparecido su mano para su gozo al ver ese culito tan abierto y sangrante, luego de unos minutos de gritos desgarradores por parte del rubio, pero al mismo tiempo de gozo.

- **Prepárate que viene lo peor.**

-** ¿Que me vas a hacer? **- preguntó algo nervioso Minato esta vez.

- **Voy a sacarte la mano de tu culito destrozado.**

- **Bueno, pero despacito mi amor**.- decía el rubio.- **Pero antes, contarme como me lo dejaste.**

- **Echo una palangana, té está sangrando mucho**.

- **No me importa, me hiciste muy feliz**.

- **Me alegro, pero tienes que aguantar**.

Después de decir eso Fugaku, de un solo tirón saco su mano y Minato pego un grito desgarrador, su culo parecía una rosa roja totalmente abierta y del rubio salía un hilo de sangre, ante esto el pelinegro le limpio con una toalla, y luego le pasa como unos 10 minutos su lengua al ojiazul.

Al terminar de **gambeteo*** del hoyito del rubio, se fueron al baño y ahí se hicieron una inmersión con agua caliente, a los pocos minutos...

- **Amor penétrame**.

- **Minato no te duele**.- pregunto algo preocupado Fugaku.

- **No, ya estoy relajado y me late como pidiendo más carne**.- contesto haciendo un pucherito.

- **Está bien, ponte de perrito.**

En cuanto Minato estuvo en posición, Fugaku introdujo su pene de un solo golpe, ante esto el rubio ni siguiera grito o se quejó.

- **Por dilatado que tengo el culo, gozo como un loco, ya que tienes un pene a una temperatura que creo llega a los 100 grados, me está quemando las paredes del culo y gozo como nunca en mi vida**.- comentaba alegre el rubio.- **Quiero ser tu Zorrito hasta la muerte, nunca te olvidare ni olvidare esta noche de placer, ni del placer que me has dado**

- **Gracias mi adorable Zorrito, estaré para amarte hasta en la eternidad.**

Fugaku diciendo esto, le dio un beso y comenzó a cogerlo en la bañera por varias horas hasta que no pudo más, ya que se pudo haber corrido como en cinco oportunidades y todas seguidas sin sacar su pene el culo de Minato.

Salieron de la bañera, para irse a recostar en la cama y ahí se dieron cuenta de que la televisión seguía prendida. Pero no le hicieron mucho casa por qué Minato comenzó a sobar el miembro de Fugaku y terminaron haciendo 69, no pararon hasta acabar en sus bocas y los dos se durmieron con sus miembro en las bocas como chupete.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron y siguieron con el 69, comenzaron a succionar hasta conseguir una nueva eyaculación espectacular. Ya era sábado... su segundo día… _pero lo que paso en este día es otro apasionado relato_

**:::::... ****_Continuará_**** ...:::**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

No sé, que les parezca este capítulo, a mí me pareció muy pervertido y en verdad, nunca había leído sobre la nueva experiencia que tuvo Minato con Fugaku. Y sigue siendo un capítulo pervertido, y al mismo tiempo con su parte romántica.

Si alguien sabe que significa esta palabra: **gambeteo**… por favor de decirme, es que me quede con la duda y no la encontré en internet.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos pronto y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga **_Milady Potter._**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto. Aquí los datos de este nuevo capítulo._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Autor: LGUIYERMO

**Titulo Original: **Mis fantasias con Manu (III)

**Publicada: **20 de marzo de 2003

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** mis-fantasias-con-manu-iii/


	4. IV Un Sábado Sin Igual y Domingo de Des

**IV. Un Sábado Sin Igual y Domingo de Despedida**

**Resumen del Cap.: **Durante todo el sábado gozaron su sus perversiones el uno con el otro, se divirtieron mucho y el domingo durante la mañana se despidieron como ellos solo saben, gozan.

**Advertencia: ****_Igual de perversión o más que el anterior._**

* * *

**:::::... Un Sábado Sin Igual y Domingo de Despedida ...:::**

Él título lo dice todo, era sábado cuando se despertaron, estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, que daba la invitación a nuestros protagonistas a quedarse en la cama, haciendo un 69, pero luego de eso...

- **Quiero que me penetres pero antes, una buena sección de consoladores**.- dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa coqueta, que invitaba al mismo pecado a pecar.

- **Sí**.- solo respondió el pelinegro mientras tomaba un maletín que contenía un Kit de productos para el auto satisfacción.

- **¿Con cuál quieres que iniciemos?** - preguntó Fugaku enseñándole su kit personal al rubio.

- **Este**.- contestó Minato mientras indicaba un vibrador de unos 23 cm.

- **Pero lo vas a aguantar**.- preguntó sorprendió el pelinegro.

- **Si**.- contestó con una sonrisa radiante pero mismo tiempo pervertido.

Minato se puso en posición sin que se lo indicaran y Fugaku comenzó con una sección de lengua en el hoyito del rubio, jugando con ella (lengua) por los alrededores y Minato gozaba como loco, ya que pegaba unos gemidos que más que gemidos son gritos de placer. Para después irle introduciendo dedo por dedo hasta llegar a más de los 5 que ya anteriormente le había penetrado, a los minutos de tener más de cinco dedos se los saco y Minato se enojó...

- **¿Por qué?**

- **Prepárate mi amor, ahora viene lo mejor... te voy a introducir todo mi puño hasta mi muñeca.**- respondió un emocionado pelinegro.

- **Bueno, pero hazlo con mucho cuidado.**

- **Si Zorrito, pero si no soportas el dolor me dice para retirarla**.- decía Fugaku jugando con el hoyito del rubio.- **Y no insistiré más si no es a tú petición.**

- **Ok mi vida, dale que soy tuyo.**

Fugaku unto toda su mano con vaselina y también el culito del rubio, que ya estaba bastante dilatado. Junto sus dedos en forma de una punta de flecha y le comenzó a introducir poco a poco, mientras Minato gimió de placer, siguiendo así por espacio de unos minutos hasta que...

- **¿Te duele**.- preguntó el pelinegro.

- **TEME, pero dale que me ases gozar mucho**.- respondió el rubio con una voz entrecortada.

- **Ya tienes mis dedos dentro tuyo, hasta mi palma de la mano**.- decía Fugaku sin mover su mano para nada.- **¿Quieres que continué?**

- **Si, no pares... seguí así**.- decía Minato moviendo un poco su trasero.- **Si yo no digo nada.**

Fugaku continuó con su penetración, tenía su vista fija en el hoyito del rubio que ya parecía la boca de una cacerola, a los minutos...

- **¿Te duele mi vida? **- preguntó el pelinegro que siempre estaba al pendiente de su Zorrito.

- **Si, pero no me importa. Ya que me estás haciendo gozar como loco**.- contestó Minato con una sonrisa que hizo tranquilizar un poco al pelinegro.

**- Minato, te estoy haciendo pedazo, te estoy partiendo el culo en dos... Te sale sangres. **- digo Fugaku sin quitar su mirada el hoyito del rubio que le estaba saliendo un hilo de sangre.

-** No te aflijas amor, que me estás haciendo gozar**.- comento ahora Minato, para tranquilizar a su amor.- **Tú sigues metiendo tu mano en mi hoyito.**

**- Pero mi vida, te párese poco... te la tengo metida hasta la muñeca**.

- **Dale méteme un poco más**.- contesto el rubio pero al ver la mirada de Fugaku dijo.- Bueno, no mucho más.

Fugaku haciéndole caso a su Zorrito se la metió unos cinco centímetros más hasta que paro.

- **Ya es suficiente.**

- **Bueno, pero hazme gozar ahora**.- contesto Minato con un pucherito que lo hacía ver más hermoso de lo que ya era... ante Fugaku.

Fugaku comenzó a mover sus dedos y a rozar su brazo, pero Minato pegaba unos alaridos desgarradores que el pobre del pelinegro piensa que la estaba pasando mal. Cuando estaba parando...

- **¿Que estás haciendo?... continua amor**.- dijo entre enojado y divertido el gozo el rubio.

Así que el pelinegro continúo por unos minutos más, cuando comenzó a sentir que el esfínter apretaba su brazo.

- **ME CORRO**.- grito Minato mientras ponía más su culo en pompa y comenzó a eyacular, que fuero como unos diez chorros de leche de largo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro pro que él nunca había visto semejante acabada.

Ellos estuvieron un rato descansando siempre con el brazo de Fugaku dentro del culo de Minato.

- **Parece que tengo mi culo e intestinos como que me estuvieran quemando**.- decía el rubio mientras que el pelinegro sentía su pene a mil, aguantado para no acabar.

- **Te voy a sacar mi brazo y pienso que va ser más doloroso que cuando te lo enterré**.

- **Dale, sácamelo pero despacio, que quiero gozar lo mismo que cuando me lo metiste.**

Fugaku comienza a sacar su brazo muy despacito y nota como el zorrito estaba gozando como loco, cuando se lo saca todo Minato queda rendido boca abajo por unos minutos, para después tomar el pene el pelinegro y le pego una gran mamada que acabo eyaculando todo si semen que no le daba tiempo a tragársela toda como al rubio le encanta. Después de eso, se fueron a bañar metiéndose a la bañera y se pegaron un rico baño de inmersión.

Durante la tarde, salieron a dar una vuelta y a la noche fueron a cenar a un restaurant, allí fue donde...

- **Mi vida, me dejaste el culo hecho mierda, que manera de hacerme gozar, te amo... quiero repetir esta experiencia de nuevo, pero esta noche no, para esta noche quiero otras cosas más convencionales, y no tan dolorosas, aunque goce menos.**

**- Yo también te amo Zorrito.**

De vuelta en casa el pelinegro y ya en la cama de mismo.

- **¿Quiero que me des un beso negro?** - dijo Minato con una carita de total inocencia.

Fugaku consintiendo todo lo que pedía su Zorrito, accedió y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Minato tenía el culo tan dilatado, qué si quiere que lo penetrara lo haría sin ninguna resistencia.

Luego de una prolongada sección de besos negros, se pusieron en posición de 69 y se chupaban sus penes mutuamente, antes de llegar al orgasmo...

- **Me penetras amor**.- pidió Minato.

Fugaku por su parte, ni corto ni perezoso cumplo con el pedido de Minato, estuvo en él, en el mete y saca por espacio de media hora... si no fue más, ya que tenían un agotamiento total, al llegar al orgasmo.

- **¿Quieres descansar? **- preguntó Minato.

- **Si**.- contestó Fugaku.

Se quedaron dormidos en la cama, que era un rio de semen.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron dormidos, lo que sí se quiero cuenta es que cuando Fugaku despertó tenía su pene a mil y Minato estaba prendido a él. El pelinegro lo separo tomándole de los cabellos rubios y él medio asustado...

- **¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás enojado?**

- **No amor, es que eres un goloso insaciable**.- dijo divertido Fugaku,

- **¿Sabes qué hora es? **- pregunta Minato.

- **No, deja ver**.- dijo el pelinegro mirando el reloj.- **Son las 6 de la mañana**.

- **Me estoy despidiendo de ti, porque el tren para Chiba sale a las 10 a.m.**- dijo tristemente el rubio y agregó.- **Por eso lo hice o no quieres.**

- **Sí que quiero, claro que quiero**.- decía Fugaku dándole besos a Minato.- **Comencemos un 69, que quiero guarda en mi paladar el exquisito sabor de tú semen y así no olvidarte nunca más.**

Luego del 69, Fugaku penetro a Minato en dos oportunidades más, de ahí se fueron a pegar un buen baño de inmersión para relajarse, en donde dentro de la bañera el pelinegro volvió a penetrar al rubio de nuevo y practicaron un nuevo 69 hasta acabarse en sus bocas, para después darse un beso de despedida y cruzar su semen.

Se vistieron, tomaron un ligero desayuno y Fugaku llevo a Minato en su cauto a la estación de trenes, _pero antes de salir de casa efectuaron como despedida final, el último 69._

**:::::... ****_*o* FIN *o*_**** ...:::**

* * *

**Nota Final:**

Que les puedo decir, este es el último capítulo de esta historia que ha sido el padre de las perversiones entre mis fic.

Además quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dedicaron un momento de su maravilloso tiempo en leer esta historia y sobre todos los que la siguieron a pensar de ser un Fugaku-Minato… en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo en este proyecto.

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia de LGUIYERMO que honestamente no tuve que modificar mucho, la quise dejar lo más apegada a la historia original, solo con la adaptación de los personajes de Naruto, además las modificaciones fueron mínimas, cambiar alguna que otra palabra, cambiar de primera persona a tercera y sobre todo, darle un mejor formato para la mejor lectura del mismo.

Nos vemos pronto, eso espero… y cuídense mucho.

Su amiga **_Milady Potter._**

**_P.D. _**_Como dije anteriormente esta historia no es mía. Solo algunas modificaciones y la adaptación de la historia original a los personajes del anime de Naruto. Aquí los datos de este nuevo capítulo._

**Autor Original: **Anónimo (Al final termina firmando como Autor: LGUIYERMO

**Titulo Original: **Mis fantasias con Manu (IV)

**Publicada: **20 de marzo de 2003

**Enlace de la Historia Original:** mis-fantasias-con-manu-iv/


End file.
